


Regis drabble

by Goblin_Dusy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy
Summary: Waking up with ya boy Regis
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Regis drabble

“Every time I look at you, I think I fall a little more in love.” , Regis smiled that shown his razor teeth, which was rare but a sight for only who are close to him. His tattooed arm was wrapped around you, and when you saw his eyes you much warmth and love that just made you melt. My God, you couldn't be happier.

His love for you is unimaginable, different from a human. It's pure and everlasting. A complex part of Regis's soul you adored. 

You started to giggle when he moved on top of you and ever so lightly nibbled your neck. His hand glided through your hair, cradling your scalp while lightly scratching the skin with his claws. 

"I feel the same way and more", giving a smile that Regis loved. He kissed your neck, soft pecks on your left side of your neck where he knows there's an artery. But it's a form of trust on both sides, and a better way to show love especially in vampire culture. 

"Good morning darling. Should I make a warm beverage to your liking?"  
"That would be appreciated, love", you hummed before pecking his lips just before the vampire left. Soon getting up and dressed yourself to enjoy a day with your lover, Regis.


End file.
